


Tightrope

by zhengnie



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Yanren, M/M, Medium Light Angst, basically angst before fluff, i cant write an full angst zhengkun story since im weak, implied zhengchen, xukun is a dick but gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengnie/pseuds/zhengnie
Summary: Zhengting didn't knew how did they become like this.





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYOOOO im back again and get ready for the angst but trust me it gets better

"Mmf... Mmf!"

"You're a slut, you know that right? You know you deserved this kind of treatment, you're a bad boy."  
  
  
Zhengting continues to look blank, closing his eyes, his ass being abused by a long member shoved in and out inside him, it hurts.  
  
  
Zhengting didn't know _how_  did they become like this.  
  
  
Sure, rough sex is his kink, he loves it hard, aggressive and anything relates to the word  _punish._  
  
  
But Xukun was too much, he didn't like it, he was scared to this moment, he didn't know Xukun could be _horrifying_ when he's jealous.  
  
  
Yes, he knows to his _damn_  self he likes to make Xukun possessive, but no, it wasn't like that before.  
  
  
And they are at this stage again, Xukun fucking him so hard that it hurts too much, there was no lube, it was always sudden, Xukun grabbing his waist out of nowhere, bending him over on a space he can find, then his jeans will be yanked along with his boxers, and a cock will enter him, pushing it in and out many times, Zhengting has no time to react, so he always keep his mouth shut, muffling his moans, shutting his eyes tight from the pain agonizing him, after seconds later, he'll feel wet tears dropping to his cheek as he smiles bitterly while his ass feels like it will _bleed_  anytime.  
  
  
He knows he can't do anything about it, so he continues crying silently, waiting for Xukun to pull out his member, wanting the pain to go away right now.  
  
  
It hurts that his boyfriend became like this.  
  
  
_Boyfriend_ , he wants to laugh at that word, he truly loves Xukun so much, but does Xukun still feel the same way about him?  
  
  
Xukun pulls out his cock, not after filling Zhengting with his load.  
  
  
Xukun hauls his denim pants up, zipping the zipper up and leaves Zhengting to clean himself, Xukun didn't even bid an goodbye at him nor a wave, he just slammed the door.  
  
  
That's where Zhengting breaks down, tearing up at the pain inside his heart, he would look _pathetic_  if he would take a glimpse of himself at the mirror, but he's too terrified to do that.  
  
  
So he got up with wobbly legs, picked his jeans up and head over at the bathroom to clean himself.  
  
  
He cleaned his body with no energy, just letting the water hit past his skin, he blames himself for making Xukun to be like that.  
  
  
It's his fault.

 

\---

 

" _Yanchen~" Zhengting singsangs, clinging into Yanchen._

 

_"What is it, 'Ting?" Yanchen chuckles, pinching his cheeks softly._

 

_He pouts "Kunkun is ignoring me again!" He stomps his feet off on the ground._

 

_"Why? Did you make him jealous again?" Yanchen asks with his voice gentle._

 

_"I don't know, i just want him to be rough? I guess? Hehe," Zhengting giggles, looking at Yanchen who seemed to have a change of mood "Hey, Chenchen, you okay?"_

 

_"I'm okay, but, you don't mind if i do something else, right?" Yanchen's right lip side goes upward slight, creating Zhengting's confusion in his mind "Huh?"_

 

_Yanchen knocked his lips into him, forced and aggressive, he's moving his lips, much to Zhengting's shock, he didn't moved._

 

_Yanchen pulls away, annoyed that Zhengting didn't replied to his kiss, so he runs his hands inside Zhengting's white loose shirt, pinching his nipple before kissing him back again, Zhengting gasps, and Yanchen dips his tounge inside Zhengting's mouth, exploring it._

  
  
_Yanchen laid him onto the bed, pinning him harshly, Zhengting isn't replying, he's trying to push Yanchen away, but Yanchen is too strong, while Zhengting is frail, but he never gave up on pushing Yanchen off of him, because his **best friend**  is roaming his own hands onto his body._  
  
  
  
_And that's when the door opens, revealing Xukun who looked so madly furious when he saw the unfront scenes happening in front of him._  
  
  
_Yanchen detached his lips away, Zhengting pants, completely out of breath, and he has tear streaks on his cheeks, Yanchen looked at Xukun, beaming at his angry figure "So, did you hear him moan my name?"_  
  
  
_"You fucking shit!" Xukun throws a punch on Yanchen's square jaw, it sounds painful just by hearing how loud the infact has because Yanchen flew._

 

_Xukun towed his arm ruthlessly, gripping his arm tightly while dragging him out of Yanchen's apartment._  
  
  
  
  
  
_And that's how Xukun's cold and harsh treatment started, he explained his own defense while shaking, Xukun believed him, but his eyes are telling him the opposite of him, doubting him._  
  
  
_He feels like a sex toy, he feels being used by someone who has sexual needs._  
  
  
_He told Yanchen to his friends, who seemed to have outrage after._  
  
  
_Chengcheng and Justin quickly dift off to Yanchen's apartment after Zhengting told them, almost breaking the door and Yanchen's face, they throwed him several punches and words that they think Yanchen deserved._  
  
  
_Zeren had been quiet, knowing how he looks at Yanchen with heart eyes and adoration, Zhengting can't help to blame himself._  
  
  
_But they comforted him, hugging him tightly while patting his back, whispering solace things that made his heart beat because of their friendship._  
  
  
_Atleast for a short time._  
  
  
_Xukun had been ignoring him for two months, two fucking months, 61 days, 1464 hours, 3660 minutes._  
  
  
_It hurts._

 

_\---_

 

"Gē, are you even eating?" Wenjun inquires, inquisitively concerned.  
  
  
"Yeah," Zhengting lied, for the _20th_  time.  
  
  
"You can fool them but not us, Zhengting," Zhengting inhales, trying not to think about _him_  again, preventing his tears to spill, but maybe they can, right now.  
  
  
"Wenjun, what am i gonna do?" Zhengting sobbed, holding his face, hiccuping, Wenjun hugged him, letting him to let out all his pain on his chest "I love him! So much! I didn't kissed Yanchen back, I-i miss him.. H-he didn't b-believed me, he d-doubted me, I love X-xukun so much..." He cries, clutching Wenjun's shirt, crying loudly.  
  
  
"He didn't believe what?" Wenjun questions, confused.  
  
  
"He, he... didn't believed that I didn't allow Yanchen to t-t-touch me..." Zhengting jotters, shaking.

 

After the words sinked in, Wenjun's gaze became darker, his knuckles white, balling his own fists, and it looked like his nails are digging in his palm, and he stands abruptly.

  
  
  
"I'll beat that bullshit!" Wenjun stands, wanting to go to Xukun, but Zhengting got onto his feet, to defend Xukun.  
  
  
"No, no, Wenjun, please, I'll go talk to him myself, okay? Please, j-just don't hurt him," Zhengting favors, eyeing at Wenjun with his sad eyes.  
  
  
Wenjun growls, his hands ruffling his hair "He already hurted you, 'Ting! How could you still defend him? Is this how blindly inlove you are? How could you still fight for him when he breaked you so much?!" Zhengting slightly flinched when Wenjun raised his voice.  
  
  
But he gave a smile, a bitter and lifeless one, before glimpsing at Wenjun "Maybe I am, this is how much I loved him, this is how stupid and blind I am for him, I love him too much."  
  
  
Wenjun leered straight at Zhengting's eyes, and something deep in him slightly pained, but he gave up, so he lets out a sigh "I'll let this go for now, but if he do something to you, I'll beat the shit out of him, okay?"  
  
  
Zhengting smiled, thankful for his gentle response, and nods.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
The loud music blaring into his ears gave his headache hurts more, people are making out in corners, some are even grinding on random people they find.  
  
  
Zhengting tries to find Xukun at the bar Ziyi had told him Xukun goes several times, and this place is really not dealing with his throbbing head.  
  
  
So he blends into the swarm of people that's jumping non-stop at the music, trying on spotting Xukun, he got stares from other guys whom he find uncomfortable, but he kept finding Xukun, and yeah, he found Xukun, at one corner.  
  
  
  
Kissing a motherfucking  _girl._  
  
  
He was kissing a girl, Zhengting's eyes got blurry, his heart panicked and his head ached more.  
  
  
But he chose to step forward to Xukun anyway.  
  
  
He squints at Xukun, who seemed to have sensed his presence and stopped his _making out session_  with the girl.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Xukun slipped an arm over the girl's shoulder, and Zhengting remembered the times Xukun will be mad and would make out with him in nowhere and would hug him looking at the boy trying to pick on Zhengting.

 

"C-can we talk?" Zhengting plead, looking straight at Xukun's icy stare with his teary one.  
  
  
"Who is he, Xukun?" The girl asks, _touching_  Xukun's chest.  
  
  
"I'm his b-boyfriend," Zhengting gulps dry, as he finds no spit to swallow, thinking about it, he hasn't eaten yet, not even a single candy or noodles filled his stomach on the past weeks.  
  
  
But he grazed his eyes on Xukun, finding hope that Xukun will say yes, admit they're still boyfriends, will kiss him lovely after, will care about him and they will be back like before.  
  
  
  
But sadly, imaginations were _only_  made to be imagined.  
  
  
  
"No, he's not, I don't know him, I don't have a boyfriend who looks **pathetic**."  
  
  
  
And that shoots an arrow in his heart, and the arrow was covered with a lot of pain, his heart is not beating normally, it's beating like he run off into an 100 meter race, and his tears falls like waterfalls, his lungs burning, he doesn't have the energy to slap Xukun, he wants to tell Xukun to take back his words, and replaced it with the real truth, that he has a boyfriend, his boyfriend that he ignored for two months, his boyfriend who defended him in spite of his friends, his boyfriend whom he tortured, his boyfriend that's crying infront of them, his boyfriend that looks pathetic because of him, his boyfriend who would _love_  him with his whole heart.  
  
  
  
  
His head twinged, he wants to puke it all up, but there's nothing to let out with his empty stomach.

 

 

_**"Pathetic"**_  
  
  
  
  
_**And the last thing he saw was Xukun's eyes, icy and dark like the color ensued him**._  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
"You son of a bullshit!"  
  
  
  
A fist thrown onto a cheek was the only noise that echoed in the hallway of the hospital.  
  
  
Justin and the others kept quiet, but was fuming with anger inside, while Wenjun was busy bleeding his fists on Xukun's face.  
  
  
"Don't you know how much Zhengting suffered because of you?! Because you didn't believed his explanation?! I can't fucking believe you! Zhengting starved himself because he was worried of you, while you were busy making out with a bunch of girls and guys in that fucking bar! He almost died! He could have died! Because of you! He loves you so much, but just because of that bullshit doubting personality you have, you didn't believed him! What kind of a boyfriend are you? Huh?! We trusted you to date him because we thought you can take care of him! We didn't said you could just treat him like that! And see, he developed an disease because he didn't ate for a two months, for two motherfucking months! All he want is to be with you! He didn't kissed Yanchen back, he didn't even allowed Yanchen to touch him, did you think Zhengting would make others touch him if he loves you?! He would never do that to someone he loves, he would never betray you or us just because he wanted to, listen to me, asshole, he loves you that much! He asked himself why didn't he just shoved Yanchen, why isn't he strong to be able to push Yanchen, and why did you have to doubt him when he loves you sincerely! So fucking get on your right shitty mind! Don't be childish and silly!" Wenjun delivers a last hard punch on Xukun's bruised cheek, making Xukun lie flat on his bum on the ground.  
  
  
  
Chengcheng and the others are still watching them, scared, Wenjun never really gets mad, he never uses his fist for physical fights,  _unless_  it's about his friends.  
  
  
Wenjun heaves, needing an air, breathless because of the words he spatted on Xukun.  
  
  
Chengcheng cleared his throat, his mouth opening to say something, he seemed hesitant "Kun-gē...did you know.. that Zhengting-gē got _harassed_? When you're ignoring him?"

 

Xukun's face snapped up, the move can maked his neck crack, luckily it didn't "He was looking for you at that time and.. I don't really want to tell you what happened after, but luckily, he didn't got raped," Chengcheng explains, finding the floor interesting.  
  
  
Xukun didn't uttered a word, keeping his own mouth to himself.

  
  
Finally, Justin steps forward "Gē, as much as I want to add more bruise and wounds to your face, I wouldn't want to because I don't want Zhengting-gē to be angry to me, you know how he is," Justin smiles weakly, before continuing "But answer my question, do you.... still love him?" Justin required.  
  
  
"Yes, I do, I love him so much, it never changed," Xukun quickly uttered right after Justin's question.  
  
  
"Then why did you doubt him? Why didn't you believed him?" Justin includes, looking down on Xukun, balling his fists.

  
Xukun was silent again, not answering.  
  
  
"You better pull your shit together, Gē, or else I'm not gonna make you talk to Zhengting-gē, _ever again_ ," Justin sternly claims, his tone and face is firm, it makes Xukun shivered.  
  
  
  
  
Awkward and uncomfortable silence wraps the air around them for seconds, until Xinchun breaks it "Uhm, I hate to say this but, who'll stay to look out for Zhengting? Justin and Chengcheng's curfew is over, Wenjun and Zeren has a presentation to finish, Quanzhe's parents won't let him and my parents won't definitely agree too," They all groaned, faces in discomfort.  
  
  
  
"Well.. I can," They all looked at Xukun, who seemed to be nervous at their response.  
  
  
"I'm not saying we can leave Gē to take care of Mom but it is what I'm saying too," Quanzhe says, sighing loudly.  
  
  
"No, I'm not gonna let him, I'll just skip school then," Wenjun burned his glare at Xukun, tightening his fists.  
  
  
"Wenjun, I know you're worried for Zheng-gē, we are too, but, you know Zhengting-gē will be mad at you knowing you won't graduate because of him, right? That presentation is half of our grades," Zeren interrupted, almost punching Wenjun.  
  
  
Wenjun sighed in defeat, knowing he has no fight for it "Fine, but if my beating for you didn't worked, I'll crushed your bones next time, you get that?" Xukun and Wenjun nods at the same time, signing as an action of a deal.  
  
  
"Take care of him," Justin pats his shoulder, before turning his back on him and the rest follows him.

\---

 

  
Xukun watched as they disappeared into the hallway like a dot.  
  
  
And he heads in to Zhengting's ward, meekly closing the door, restricting for Zhengting to woke up.  
  
  
He goes to the right side of Zhengting's bed, before sitting on the fluffy cotton.  
  
  
He stretched his hand to Zhengting's, squeezing it tightly like he don't wanna  _let go._  
  
  
He observes his lover's face, like he always do before, he memorized it, from his double eyelid, his lips, his nose, soft feminine features, unreal and angelic, that's why he's titled "The Fairy Living on A Land" at their school.

 

_Ah, memories._

  
  
"Zhengzheng," He calls out, stroking Zhengting's soft hands, smiling sadly "I'm so sorry."

Xukun definitely feels so wrong, _so so so so_  wrong.

 

"I'm so sorry that I doubted you, I'm sorry I didn't believed you, you're here suffering because of me, unconscious because of me.." He apologized gingerly, and he hopes Zhengting can hear it even though he's asleep.

 

"You're really **beautiful**  whatever state you have, " Xukun whispers, only audible for his ears, and maybe to the person lying on the bed too.

 

"And hey, where was the cheeks I used to pinch so much?" He soothed Zhengting's caved in cheeks.

 

  
"Zheng, can you wake up now? You look too peaceful, it's scary," Xukun pleased, taking Zhengting's hand between his and kissing it after.  
  
  
  
Xukun really don't know why he treated Zhengting like that, maybe he was too fed by jealousy and anger who wholly eaten him, it build too high and wide, he got crazy, he knows to himself that he's a jerk for ruining someone he doesn't deserve, he's silly and childish, just like Wenjun said, he made jealousy and anger ate him.

 

Wenjun's words hitted him like a bullet, a bullet he deserved to recieve.  
  
  
The wounds on his face was something his physical health is sensing, it starts to pound., but he knows what Zhengting experienced the past two months was alot more worser and hell, and he wants to kill himself for it.  
  
  
  
The tears in his eyes finally slipped, like the  _non-stop downfall of the rainfall._  
  
  
  
"Zhengzheng, I'm so lucky to have you, right? And I.... don't deserve you.." Xukun whispers, he almost don't want to believe that Zhengting still loves him even though all the shit he made Zhengting go through.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know why I doubted you, I was a fool, an idiot, but I promise I'm gonna make it up to you when you wake up," Xukun promises, snuggling Zhengting's hand, kissing it several times while looking at his lover's eyes that is sealed.  
  
  
  
  
He extends his toned upper body, making use of his left hand to brushed Zhengting's bangs, he closed his eyes and subtly plants a kiss on Zhengting's forehead, a part whom his lips had always plant on.  
  
  
  
  
And when he ajar his eyes, he's completely turned into a stone.  
  
  
  
There's tears _falling_  from Zhengting's eyes.

 

 

"Kunkun... _you piece of shit,"_ Zhengting discloses his eyes, red and swollen.

 

"You're...awake," Xukun says, almost not believing it.  
  
  
"Yeah I am, what would you think I am? A person who has his "eyes" open but not awake?" Zhengting rolls his eyes, and laughs with a teary eyes.  
  
  
"I missed you," Xukun wraps his arms around him, hugging him not too tight.  
  
  
Zhengting _didn't_  respond to his hug, keeping silent.  
  
  
"Hey, Xukun.." Zhengting calls him out nervously, biting his own dehydrated lips.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Xukun responded, not backing away from the hug.  
  
  
  
  
"I think.....we should take a _break_  from our relationship..." Zhengting suggests with his voice hoarse.  
  
  
  
"What?" Xukun snaps back from the hug, sitting back.

 

"I'm not breaking up with you, I think we should just take a _cool off_ ," Zhengting diverted his eyes away from Xukun's eyes, because he's still scared, of that eyes, eyes that _betrayed_  him like a shit.

  
  
"Zheng, can we not? Please? I'll make it up for you, I know I've been a piece of shit but I can't right now, please.." Xukun holds his hands like doing a prayer, but with an other hand between it.  
  
  
Zhengting laughs lightly, it's soft and there's no bite in it "Xukun, don't you know how _much_  I tired myself for the few months?"  
  
  
  
"When you were acting like a shit to me, I didn't want to make you angry more because I'm afraid you'll break up with me, when you were treating me like a doll whenever we did sex since that incident started, I beared with the pain, I kept silent, even though the pet names you love to call me became a threath, but I let you do all of that, why? Because I _love_  you," Zhengting's eyes are sincered, love and there's pain in them.

  
  
  
"So so so much, Xukun, more than you could imagine, do you think I'll keep in touch with you if I cheated? No, I would leave you making out with those girls and boys at the bar, but I didn't right? I would _never_  allowed anyone to touch me like you did, and they have no chances I'll let them willingly,  
  
  
It's _funny_  that..I always forgive you if you do mistakes over and over, but if I'm the one who did it, you'll ignore me, and the one with Yanchen isn't even an accident, I didn't want it Xukun, didn't _you_  see how much I tried pushing him off? I explained it to you, but you were just blinded by anger, so you treated me like I wasn't your boyfriend,

 

Those two months you chose to shut me out is the real _hell_  i faced with, I asked myself why didn't I pushed Yanchen with more force? Why am i so fragile? Why did I let it happen? I worried so much about you, I didn't even took care of myself and here I am, tadah... I'm on the hospital bed, with a syringe deep into my veins,

  
  
  
When you _denied_  that I'm not your boyfriend at the bar, and even called me pathetic, there was a gun who was pointed at me that time, it was shooting me with millions of bullets covered with lots of pain, and do you know whose gun was that?  
  
  
  
.....Your _eyes_ , it pained me looking at your eyes that time, the glint of loving and adoration painted in it before begoned, it replaced with a cold ice, unbreakable even with an ice pick,

  
  
  
  
Xukun... _you hurted me_."  
  
  
  
Zhengting drowsily expresses.  
  
  
Xukun can feel his mouth stiched.

 

Wenjun's words was suffocating, all stating the truth, and it was suffocating, while Justin's are serious enough to make someone shiver.

 

Yet, coming it from the person whom he _damaged_  completely, he wants to bury himself, for being oblivious before on what's gonna happen at the future if he chose to shut Zhengting out of his life.  
  
  
  
"We can be together again if we regain ourselves, okay?" Zhengting says in comfort, grinning not too wide, not too small either, just light.

 

Xukun shakes his head, tears still toppling over.

 

But he has no choice, their situation and relationship is unstable, it's not balanced, it's ruined, if they continued like this, the result will be separating without each other.

 

 

Xukun thinks over after a second before letting the best decision out of his mouth. "Okay."

 

"But i have one request, if that's okay for you," Xukun evaded his eyes away, reclutant of his last appeal.

 

"Hmmm? What is it?" Zhengting urged him to carry on.

 

 

"Can you.... can you mark me?" Xukun dumfoundly says, flushed.

 

"Huh?" Zhengting is completely dazed.

 

"Can you mark me on my neck? I.. just want to feel your presence even though we're on a break," Xukun shyly hides his face "But it's okay, you don't have to do it."

 

 

Zhengting was quiet for seconds, before he nods "I'll do it, since it's a request," Zhengting replies.

 

"O-okay, make it more d-darker so it will l-last," Xukun cranked his neck down onto Zhengting's lips, a distance of 3 centimeter gap.

 

He feels Zhengting's hot breathe onto his neck that maked shiver run down his spine, he gulps hardly, which was edible for Zhengting to view.

 

 

Zhengting is nervous, he's shuddering, but he agrees to it now anyways, there's no turning back now, he takes a breathe in and out, before sanking his teeth on Xukun's collarbone, teeth grazing hard on the flesh and skin.

 

Xukun bites his lip, he doesn't want this to be erotic, so he moans softly, not a moan that can make you _hard_ , it's a moan that's **lovely**.

 

Zhengting continues to grit his teeth on the neck of Xukun, before sipping it with fondness.

 

Their move was not erotic, nor was sexual, it's all full of wanting to feel each other's presence for a long time.

 

Once Zhengting made sure to check it was a color of dark violet and has teeth marks, he lets go.

 

The air was tense for an instant.

 

They both breathe, Zhengting was looking at him, whose breathe is blowned  "And i have a request too, and you're not allowed to decline."

 

Xukun nods, he has no intention to disagree in the first place, even though the mark on his neck is still sore.

 

 

"Kiss me like there's no tomorrow." 

 

 

Xukun pops his mouth open in shock, but only to nod next.

 

He's still  _uneasy,_ after all, how could he chill even though the story that happened previously was still lingering in their minds?

 

He ducks his neck on a slow speed, making eye contact with Zhengting for minutes, before he exhales, cupping Zhengting's cheek, and slowly closing the distance.

 

And it happened, the gap that was irritating was closed, their lips finally connected, their lips stayed frozen for seconds, until Zhengting urged Xukun to moved which the latter did and tilted his head for more access.

 

It's a kiss without tounge, just lips moving agaisnt each other, a kiss of  _goodbye._

 

It is a kiss of wanting to feel someone even though they're separated, so the action goes for more than 5 minutes, knocking all of the air in their lungs.

 

As tears tumbled down on their cheeks, they smile to each other while pulling away.

 

 

"I hope we can see each other in again like this, smiling to each other, okay?" Xukun scanned Zhengting's face, caressing his cheeks, feeling it before letting go of his grasp.

 

 

They didn't even know the sun was already ready to shine, and they held hands tightly before clasping away.

 

 

**"Goodbye, Zhengting."**

 

 

And with his last words for Zhengting, he turned his back, rotating the doorknob and he walks out of that room.

 

He closed his eyes, running out of the building.

 

 

And  _that_  action he made was regretful, he only realized it when he was outside, needing oxygen.

 

He should've looked back, he should have seen Zhengting, what was his reaction? Did he cry? Did he smiled? Did he..?

 

But it's too  _late,_ you can't go back there again.

 

He looked at the bright clouds, the sun up and shining.

 

He grazed a last one look at the window he checked in, and _walked_ away.

 

_I love you._

 

 

\---

 

"Finally, I can rest now."

 

"Bro, come on, let's go to the cafe," Ziyi elbows him.

 

"Ugh, fine," Xukun rolls his eyes, fixing his things before grabbing his coat.

 

It's already december, the season is cold, it's even snowing outside, ball of ice falling delicately, making him freeze slightly.

 

"Hey, off topic, but, when are you gonna see  _him_ again?" Xukun halted in his tracks, knowing whom Ziyi was referring to.

 

It's already been 7 months since he last saw  _Zhengting,_ their last encounter was the moment in the hospital.

 

_How is he doing right now? Is he okay? Is he eating correctly?_

 

And he won't forget about the mark Zhengting did to him, it lasted about a month, making him a bit sad after it faded.

 

"You okay?" Ziyi waves a hand infront of his face, waking him up in his daze.

 

"Uh yeah, haha," They continued walking to their way to the cafe.

 

When they entered, a scent of cinnamon and brewed coffee engulfed their nose, their craves for sweets topping.

 

"You know what I order, so get on it," Xukun commands, Ziyi rotates his eyes "Sure, go sit on a table that's not occupied."

 

Xukun sat on the table beside the wall glass, making him able to see who's passing by.

 

Group of girls giggling, older people with their husband or wife slowly walking, some guys with guys too, Xukun can identify which are the ones that's a couple and the ones whom are "bros".

 

"What are you looking at there?" says Ziyi, before sitting on the wooden chair.

 

Xukun shrugged his head "Nothing, just a little bored," He admits, as he leans his head on the glass, looking out the streets.

 

He sees a Gucci store not so far away the cafe, few people coming in and buying tons of stuffs, and some only buy one.

 

  _Zhengting._

 

The boy who has all the Gucci set, the boy that was in his mind, filled his thoughts, it seemed like that Zhengting corrupted his mind, can never be erased.

 

 

And out of a blue, a shadow reflected on the thin glass, it was like he was scanning the inside of the cafe, Xukun looked up, just to find that the figure already has turned around walked into his own destination as he extended his neck to faced back to follow the walking frame of the person who was standing outside at the same position as him just seconds ago.

 

He knows that figure.

 

He abundantly removed his ass off the chair, sprinting outside of the cafe, not bothering when Ziyi called his name with a tone of confusion.

 

He looked at the surrounding, peering at any person he saw, searching for that shiny and fluffy brown hair.

 

It was already half past 5 almost in the evening, the skies are painted like the middle of the ocean, almost dark blue and almost black, the snow on the ground that falled from the sky earlier has completely melted into water.

 

As he breathes out a cold air out of his mouth, his eyes encountered that same slim body and that hair.

 

He dashed off to the alleyways and roads that the guy was heading off to, yeah, it's a guy, as he confirmed it with the hair and that  _familiar aura._

 

It is indeed hard, there were many people who was walking in the opposite direction unlike him, but his eyes only focused on that person, rather to the people who's irritated by him.

 

He bumped off onto a guy, which was pissed off "Hey! Don't you have eyes to look what you're going into?" He quickly apologized, running to the route of the guy, which was the park anyway.

 

Thinking of the park, he hasn't been on this one for so long, there was no one there though, only him and that person, it is the park that has the biggest christmas tree, colorful blinding lights hugged onto the tree, red socks hanged on the lowest part, sparkling and shiny balls dangled onto the tree and a big star on the top, making it colorful and bright.

 

He heaves sharp exhales out of his burning lungs, hands resting on his bended knees, breathing out with his whole body.

 

The whole chasing around maked his body hot a little, but the air that was coming out of his mouth and his stuffy nose says otherwise.

 

He eyed the guy who was standing infront the christmas tree, hands put up together, and has his eyes unopen.

 

 

 

He puffed an air, before saying " _Zhu Zhengting."_

 

 

 

Zhengting cranked his head to the side where Xukun was standing, and to Xukun, it was like Zhengting was a female lead actress, turning his head around while the air hits his skin and hair, bangs slowly coming upwards due to the strong wave of the wind.

 

And the air whistling around them was the only sound providing them, as their eyes are stucked into each other.

 

" _Kunkun?"_ Zhengting whispers, but was loud enough to be heard by the two of them.

 

Xukun smiles at the fond nickname, he scanned Zhengting up and down, dressed in a big white longsleeve turtleneck, coat that reaches down his calves, black tight jeans that hugged his legs, and a scarf that is huge enough to almost cover his mouth, Xukun coos at the longsleeve passing his coat and hands, resulting sweater paws.

 

_Still adorable after this months, huh._

 

Xukun strolled his way to Zhengting, a grin creeped on his face while his hands are in the pockets of his coat, he stopped in his feet when he's finally infront of him.

 

"Hey," Xukun started.

 

Zhengting giggles "Hi."

 

"So, how have you been after these months?" Xukun questions, stepping a foot afterwards.

 

"Fine, I guess? Been busy since it's all thesis, other than that, Yanchen and I finally made up, he apologized truthfully, so I forgave him, Wenjun and the others cheered me up so much so yeah, how about you?" Zhengting smiles, and Xukun swears he's still so  _whipped._

 

"Quite busy too, I just finished my thesis earlier, so I'm gonna rest since it's christmas break, pretty much, that's pretty much it," Xukun shakes his head.

 

"Do... you have a... boyfriend right now...?"  Xukun bites his lip, looking down and up.

 

Zhengting laughs, flashing a playful smile "What? No, even though many did tried to date and court me, i rejected them all," Zhengting scrunches his nose.

 

Xukun quickly crack his head up, smiling at the news "That's good to know then," Xukun stepped in more closer, dangling his arms around Zhengting, snuggling him onto his chest, the essence of strawberries and sweet cherry wine welcomed his nostrils, familiar body between his arms.

 

He was overcomed by happiness when he felt arms wrapping on his back, it's nice.

 

"I miss you, so so much," Xukun confessed, sniffing Zhengting's scent, feeling and squeezing his body more.

 

"I miss you too, Kunkun, so so very much," Zhengting exclaimed as he does the same.

 

They pulled away, Xukun looked at his over red lips, flushed from the cold season, and he unrefrained himself, not stopping his own antics from kissing Zhengting.

 

_Oh god, his lips is so sweet, I'm addicted._

 

Their lips was a perfect shape, lips sync in moving.

 

They continued to tilt their heads for more access, Xukun cupping Zhengting's cheek, and a hand over his waist to balanced them both.

 

When their lungs was out of air, they let go of each other's lips and smiled.

 

"Can we start over?" Xukun uttered, small smile decorated on his face.

 

"I wouldn't kiss you back if I would say no, right?" Zhengting rolls his eyes "It's a yes, clearly."

 

Xukun spins Zhengting on his hug, twirling him while he's between Xukun's arms.

 

"I love you, so so much, very very much, Zhu Zhengting," Xukun bumped their nose together, scrunching it after.

 

"I love you more, Cai Xukun," Zhengting giggled, pecking his lips with his hands attached to Xukun's nape.

 

 

" _Then, I love you forever, Zhu Zhengting."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> if you wanna scream about nine percent or zhengkun, my twt and cc are: @zhengtingnie


End file.
